1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel-carrying-out apparatus, an example of which is a carrying-out apparatus for carrying out panel products manufactured by a press machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of panel-carrying-out apparatuses for loading in a container such as a pallet panel products ejected from a press line are conventionally known (for instance, see Document 1: JP-A-6-345254, Document 2: JP-A-2001-1088. Document 3: JP-A-2001-1089, Document 4: Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,144). In such an apparatus, panels are turned by 90 degrees by use of a robot sorting device provided therein. With such an arrangement, inspection and loading of the panels are facilitated, thereby coping with an increase in manufacturing speed and size of the panels.
However, since such a conventional panel-carrying-out apparatus requires a robot sorting device for turning panels by 90 degrees, a larger space is required for installing such a conventional panel-carrying-out apparatus. In addition, with such a robot sorting device requiring a positioning device for positioning panels, the entirety of such a panel-carrying-out apparatus tends to be large scale, thereby increasing a manufacturing cost.